Hogwarts Days
by NightStar139
Summary: Follows Rose during her days at Hogwarts with Albus, Scorpius and many new friends.  Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 1 - First Day of Hogwarts

Hi Guys, this is my first fanfic. So please forgive me if it isn't too good. This will have future Rose/Scorpius and Minnie/Albus. :) For the first few chapters, it will be K+ then probably later on it will be T.

****I do not own HARRY POTTER or anything you recognize. I only own the plot and a few characters.****

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley boarded the Hogwarts Express with mixed emotions. She certainly would miss the comforts of home but was extremely excited to finally be a Hogwarts student. And with all her cousins there to look after her, Hogwarts would soon become her home.<p>

They had all just boarded the train before it left so she quickly waved goodbye to her family who were down on the platform and to her cousins, James and Roxanne who darted off to find their friends. Her cousin Albus dragged her off in search of an empty compartment.

They had been to every part of the train and couldn't find an empty compartment, and since they didn't want to be part of James and Roxanne's pranks they decided to ask to join a compartment instead.

Albus had just chosen a random compartment with a boy and a girl about their age.

"Hi, um, do you mind if we sit here? There aren't any compartments left," said Albus shakily.

The girl and boy looked up at Albus and Rose. The girl smiled shyly at Albus then gave a small glare at Rose, who was taken aback.

"Oh, sure. Hi, I'm Minnie Sheffield. This is my cousin, Scorpius Malfoy." The girl said.

Albus noticed that Minnie had a light shade of brown hair that had been done in a waterfall braid. He only knew that it was a waterfall braid because his little sister Lily had repeatedly asked their mother to do it to her hair, it was a long summer.

"I'm Albus Potter and this is Rose Weasley. She's my cousin." Replied Albus, sitting next to Scorpius.

"Hi," said Rose, and sat down next to Minnie while pulling on her dead straight dark red hair.

Minnie smiled at Rose as if to say sorry for glaring at you before and Rose returned the smile.

"Wait, are you the son of _the_ Harry Potter who was in the Golden Trio?" Minnie stared in awe.

Rose giggled while Albus rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"Yeah, and Rosie here is the daughter of the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio." Laughed Albus.

"My dad knew your parents then. I don't think they particularly liked each other though." Scorpius remembered the things his father told him about Harry Potter, who saved his father's life twice in the final battle of Hogwarts nineteen years previously.

There was tense silence in the compartment for a few minutes until Minnie spoke up.

"So, what house would you like to be in?" she asked.

"Gryffindor, like my family. But I wouldn't mind being in any of the other houses." said Albus.

Minnie looked at Rose pointedly, who answered, "Same as Al, though the only thing I would mind about being in Hufflepuff would be the dorms were near kitchens."

Scorpius laughed along with Minnie, whereas Al replied "Ah, Rosie. Always the hungry one." and for that, Albus got a playful slap from Rose.

A few minutes later, they were all talking about their summers. Albus and Rose had spent most of their summer together with the whole Weasley and Potter clan playing Quidditch, whereas Minnie and Scorpius had gone to France with their families.

Rose was studying Scorpius' appearance. His hair was identical to Al's – messy – except for it being a shiny light blonde while his eyes were a dark shade of grey. For a minute, Rose's bright blue eyes locked with Scorpius' dark grey ones. Minnie noticed and grinned at Al and pointed her head at Rose and Scorpius.

Albus was about to say something when Roxanne stopped outside their compartment and called James.

"Oh, James!" she called, "I found the ickle firsties!"

"Ah, Rosie, Al! We were wondering where you had gone. I see you've made friends." James looked at Scorpius who had smiled and Minnie had gone pink at the sight of James.

"I'm James, by the way. I'm Al's brother. This is Roxanne, our cousin." Roxanne and James smiled.

"Guys, this is Minnie Sheffield and Scorpius Malfoy." Rose introduced their new friends.

"Hi," muttered Minnie, who was blushing furiously at James.

"We just came to remind you to get changed before we get off the train." Said Roxanne, who noticed Minnie become redder than Rose's hair.

"Oh, right. We better get changed now then. Thanks, Rox!" said Rose, who too noticed Minnie.

Scorpius, meanwhile, was looking at Rose and Roxanne and the similarities between them. They both had dark red hair and stunning blue eyes; Rose had straight hair while Roxanne's was wavy. Roxanne looked like an older version of Rose.

"Are you two sisters?" he asked suddenly.

Rose and Roxanne glanced at each other, "No, we're not. Just cousins. But everyone who isn't part of our big family thinks we are sisters." Rose replied.

James and Roxanne said Goodbye to them and went back to their compartment. "We'll see you at the feast!" Roxanne smiled encouragingly at the four nervous first years while James grinned at Minnie, who was still the bright shade of red.

Albus and Scorpius burst into laughter as they got their robes out. Minnie just looked confused and looked to Rose. "I think they can tell that you like James." Rose whispered. "I, I, uh, well, he's definitely cute." She mumbled back. Rose smiled back at her.

They had just finished changing into their robes when they arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Rose, Minnie, Albus and Scorpius sat together in a boat going to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>They had just arrived at Hogwarts when Rose and Albus recognized the friendly face of their parent's friend Professor Neville Longbottom, who greeted the first years. He instructed them to wait until their name was called then he would put the Sorting Hat on their head then they would sit with their respective house members.<p>

First was a girl named Jennie MacMillan, who went to Ravenclaw. Then Jordan Bell went to Slytherin, Kelly Todd became the first Hufflepuff, and Devon Finnigan was the first Gryffindor. Each were met by cheers from the various houses.

Then the first of the four friends was called.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" yelled Professor Longbottom.

The Sorting Hat was thinking deeply then yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" He bounded off the seat was met by enormous cheers from the Gryffindor House.

"Potter, Albus!" called out Professor Longbottom, smiling at Albus.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled just as it touched Albus' messy black hair. He ran to sit next to Scorpius and his brother.

Then a few names were called then Professor Longbottom yelled out "Sheffield, Minerva!"

"RAVENCLAW!" She bounded off to the Ravenclaw table, next to Gryffindor table. She smiled at Scorpius and Albus then looked at James who smiled at her too. Blushing furiously once more, she looked back to the sorting.

"Weasley, Rose!" was the last name called.

She too was put into Ravenclaw with her friend. She sat happily next to Minnie and her elder cousins, Dominique and Lucy and grinned at Roxanne who sat at the next table.

The Headmistress McGonagall said a few words then the feast appeared before them. Happily enjoying themselves, Scorpius and Albus ate until they couldn't eat anymore; they looked over to Rose and Minnie who were doing the same.

All of the Ravenclaw first years followed Dominique, who was a Ravenclaw prefect.

Dominique, Rose and Minnie broke off to see Scorpius, Albus, James and Roxanne.

Roxanne hugged Rose tightly, "Oh, Ickle Rosie was too smart to get into Gryffindor! You're the first Ravenclaw since Domi got sorted!"

They all said goodbye and Minnie and Rose caught up with the rest of the Ravenclaw first years.

* * *

><p>"Girls dormitories are on the left, Boys are on the Right. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." smiled Dominique as she too headed into her room.<p>

Rose and Minnie bounded up to their dormitory and they met the girls who would be sharing their room with Jennie MacMillan, Carmen Everdeen, and Tammy Goldstein.

They stayed up most of the night, telling stories and secrets and becoming best friends.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Gryffindor House, Scorpius and Albus joined went to their dormitory shared with Devon Finnigan, Tyler Thomas and Mike Chang.<p>

They too stayed up the whole night, eating Bertie Botts' every flavor beans.

In all, the four friends had gained more friends in their houses and had a great first day.


	2. First Day of Classes

****I do not own HARRY POTTER or anything you recognize. I only own the plot and a few characters.****

* * *

><p>Rose's POV<p>

I rolled over to the sound of my alarm, I turned it off and slowly drifted back to sleep, and then I realized that I wasn't at home but that I was at Hogwarts and sat up so quickly I thought I was going to hurt my back if I did that again.

I shook the other girls awake and opened the blinds, letting the sunlight streaming in and quickly took the first shower. When I had gotten out, Minnie was still in bed while the others were getting their stuff ready. I pulled her out and forced her to get ready.

While she was getting dressed, Domi and her friend Mandy came by already dressed.

"Hey, Rosie Posie. How's it going?" teased Domi, knowing that I hated being called _Rosie Posie. _

"I'm quite alright, _Dominique. _Though I'm quite unlucky to have two cousins who are prefect and head girl in the same house as me._" _I replied, laughing at her face when I called her Dominique.

"Well, I can't say the same for Lucy, but I won't rat you out if I can help it." She smiled.

"How were your holidays, Mandy?" Tammy asked. I didn't know that they knew each other.

"Oh, they went fine. How's Gaby doing?" Mandy answered. We learnt that Gaby was Tammy's 25-year-old pregnant sister.

"Moody, as always." Tammy smiled as Domi checked her watch.

"We have to get going, Mandy, we have to meet Angie before breakfast!" said Domi, and they headed down to breakfast.

"That means we have to be down there too." Carmen said, so once we were all finished, we headed down to breakfast.

* * *

><p>Jennie and Tammy went to sit with Jennie's cousin while Carmen, Minnie and I sat with Domi, Mandy and my other cousin Lucy, who was head girl, and one of her friends.<p>

I received a letter from my parents who were happy I was in Ravenclaw. We also got our timetables, it turned out Carmen, Minnie and I had Double Herbology with Gryffindor, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Flying Lesson and then Potions and Transfiguration with lunch sometime during the day.

I found out I had Neville for Herbology, but of course I had to call him Professor Longbottom even though I knew him outside of school. We found Greenhouse 4 and we darted off to sit with Al and Scorpius. But when we found him, they were sitting with three other boys.

"Oh, Hey Rosie Posie, Hi Minnie. Oh, who's that?" asked Al when he saw us and Carmen.

"Hello to you too Al. This is Carmen, she's one of our friends – she's in our dorm as well. Hi, Scorpius." I replied.

"Hey, Scorpie. Mind introducing us to your friends?" Minnie giggled.

Scorpius just rolled his eyes at Minnie then said, "These are Devon, Tyler and Mike. Guys, this is Minnie, my cousin. That's Rose, Al's cousin and their friend Carmen, right?"

"Yeah, Hi." Carmen smiled at them and the five boys melted at her charming smile. Carmen's mother was a beautiful Spanish witch and Carmen had clearly inherited her beauty. She had long curly dark hair, tanned skin and big brown eyes. Minnie and I found it hard not to laugh at the boys who were close to drooling. Carmen who was not to oblivious to that, also tried not to laugh.

Unfortunately for them, Neville, I mean Professor Longbottom called the class to order and noticed the boys.

"Albus Potter, wipe that drool off your face, and your friends too." He said, smiling. I just lost it and started giggling uncontrollably along with Carmen and Minnie. Soon the whole class was laughing except for Al, Scorpius, Devon, Tyler and Mike.

"Okay, settle down class. I'll start by asking questions about anything related to Herbology. So, does anybody know a type of plant or herb that lets you breathe underwater for an hour?" He actually looked at me and Al while he said that and we both knew why and we both stuck our hands up.

"Albus? What is the answer?" he asked.

"Gillyweed, sir." Al answered. Professor Longbottom smiled and asked me "How do you know this Rose? I think it might be the same reason Albus had known as well."

"Because you told Uncle Harry, Al's dad, to use Gillyweed because he had to breathe underwater for an hour in the Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year. He had to rescue my dad but also wanted to rescue my mum, and Aunt Fleur's sister." I say, not loosing breath.

"Correct, Rose and Albus. Next question.." That was what we did for the first part of the double, for the second we had to relate plants to their uses.

Then we headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA, which we had with Gryffindors again. I sat next to Al, while the others just paired up and sat together.

Our DADA Professor was Professor Anthony Goldstein, who was one of my parents and Uncle Harry's classmates when they were at Hogwarts and was Tammy's dad, so he was a teensy bit nicer to the Ravenclaws then the Gryffindors, but it was a really fun lesson – we practiced and learnt about curse of the bogies.

My stomach was grumbling throughout DADA and I could see Scorpius trying not to laugh at my uncontrollable stomach. I kept glancing at him every time my stomach started to grumble. And I found myself thinking he was really cute, his blonde fringe just coming over his grey eyes.

* * *

><p>Finally, the bell rang and I dragged Al, Scorpius and Minnie to the great hall where Minnie and Carmen (who had followed us along with Devon, Tyler and Mike) and I sat at the Gryffindor Table. I almost stuffed myself full until I realized I was going to my first flying lesson and didn't want to throw up while up in the air.<p>

After I was satisfied enough, I started talking to Roxy who came a few minutes after we did with Marion and Carmen's older sister Scarlett. James trailed in after them with his friends Noah (from Slytherin) and Blaine (from Gryffindor).

"So, Rosie, how were your first three classes? Any with Al?" Roxanne asked as she sipped pumpkin juice.

"I've been with Al all morning! We had Double Herbology, which is quite fun with Uncle Nev, then we had DADA with my friend Tammy's dad, Professor Goldstein." I said.

"What have we got next, Rose?" Minnie asked, looking up from her discussion with Al.

"We've got flying with your mom, Rox." I said, talking more to Roxy than Minnie.

"Oh, great. I forgot it was mum's last year here. I thought it would be Auntie Katie already." Roxy sighed.

Roxanne's mum and my Uncle George's wife, Auntie Angelina was the flying teacher, who taught first years and some sixth and seventh years that were planning on a trying out for a Quidditch career. I remember Uncle Harry telling me that Auntie Ange was part of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team when he had started playing Quidditch in his first year.

* * *

><p>The bell went for classes once more and Carmen, Minnie and I headed out towards the grounds, Auntie Ange was waiting for us there and more Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started trailing there. Once we were all there, she started talking.<p>

"Hello First Years and Welcome to your first flying class. In this class, I will teach you how to fly a broom. Please step up to the left side of a broom." Auntie Ange directed us to brooms lined up with a gap between each.

"Place your right hand over the broom and say up. The broom should fly up to your hand. It might take longer for others, so don't worry if your broom doesn't fly up at once." She reassured us.

We all yelled "UP!" at the same time. Only a few people's broom came up into their hands like mine. I felt a bit proud that I gotten it first go, because my mum told me before that hers rolled over a few times and then flew up, and dad's had hit his face then fell back down.

Once everyone had their brooms in had, Auntie Ange showed us how to mount it carefully without sliding off the end and corrected our grip.

"Now, mount your broom like I showed you and then when I blow, the whistle kick off from the ground, hard. " with that she blew the whistle.

Minnie and I were the first ones in the air - I had plenty of practice watching and playing Quidditch at home, with Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Auntie Ange teaching Al and me how to fly when we were younger and Minnie had learnt along with Scorpius.

Carmen slowly floated up here to join us, she hadn't ridden on a broom before but she was doing quite well for her first time, she was one of the few that didn't lose grip or slide off their brooms like Jennie.

The people who did know how to fly or could stay up on their brooms floated around while Auntie Ange taught the rest how to balance.

"Hey Rose, Carmen, race you around?" asked Minnie eagerly.

"Oh, you guys go ahead, I don't think I'm quite ready to race around yet." Carmen's voice wobbled a bit.

"Are you okay, Car?" I asked, she did look a teensy bit green.

"Oh, I'm just not used to flying yet that's all. I never did like being up high. Actually, I might fly down for a bit." Carmen smiled then went down.

We landed a few seconds after Carmen did and joined Jennie and Tammy on the ground.

* * *

><p>"Potions. My sister loves it, because the Professor is head of Slytherin. She's also exceptionally wonderful at it and since I'm her sister, the professor will probably pick on me." Carmen grimaced as we chose the biggest table.<p>

Minnie and I sat on one end, Jennie and Carmen opposite us and Tammy at the head of the table, but there was still a gap at the other end of the table.

Someone suddenly covered my eyes then ruffled my hair, "Guess who?" asked the mystery person.

"Get off me before I hex you into the next century."

"Oh, but you haven't learnt how to hex people have you?" I felt someone drop their bag on the floor and sit next to me, the hands moved a bit.

"Oh, please. I'm the daughter of Hermione Weasley and the niece of Ginny Potter they taught me how to do a bat bogey hex when I was 7. And I inherited my Aunt Ginny's skill. So get off me, before I do hex you." I nearly yelled.

"Better take your hands off, Scor. Rosie did inherit my mum's skill at bat bogey hexes." Said Albus.

_Scorpius? As in the gorgeous blonde haired with gray who also happened to be the best friend of my cousin and the cousin of my best friend? That Scorpius, had his hands over my eyes? And I told him I'd hex him? _Wait, why was I thinking those thoughts.

Once his hands were away from my eyes, I looked around and saw, Scorpius sitting next to me, looking smug. Al and the rest of their friends, sat beside or across Scorpius.

"Why'd you have your hands over my eyes anyway, Scorp?" I took to calling him by his nickname now.

"Oh, Al told me to, he-" I cut him off before he could continue,

"Well, doing stuff because _Albus _told you to do them isn't always the best reason to do it. That's how I got this." I lifted my dark red hair up and I displayed my scar which I got because Albus told me to do this complicated trick on a broom.

Al grimaced and Scorpius put his hand over it softly, "How'd you get it?" Minnie asked.

"He," I pointed accusingly at Al, who rolled his eyes, "told me to do this complicated trick which I'd seen Roxy and James do before and I fell and landed on this random piece of glass and broke my arm as well."

Al shuddered at the thought, "I still am sorry for that, you know." He said.

"I know," I said before checking my watch. It was 15 minutes into the lesson and the Professor still hadn't shown up.

"Hey, Car, who's the professor again?" I asked.

"Professor Harper, I think his name was." Carmen thought.

Just then, a witch about my mum's age burst into the room, we all looked at her expectantly.

"I'm Professor Parkinson, I'll be your Professor for this lesson. Your real Professor, Professor Harper is currently sick at the moment, so I will have your class until he feels ready to teach again." Professor Parkinson graced to the teacher's desk. She set us some work to do. It was quite a boring lesson, to be honest. And before we knew it, we were at Transfiguration with Slytherins.

We had Headmistress McGonagall who, James said, insisted to teach first years only. She had instructed us to call her Professor McGonagall during the lesson.

She divided us up into pairs (I was with this Slytherin girl, Abbey Goyle) and set us to do some work as she watched. We had to transfigure a turtle into a teapot. It was really hard but quite fun at the same time.

* * *

><p>Jennie and I headed back to the common room, while Tammy, Carmen and Minnie went down to the kitchens to grab a snack.<p>

I sat down on the couch next to Lucy, who looked up and smiled, "Hey, Rosie, how you liking Hogwarts?"

"Brilliant. Most of the classes were good – except Potions, that was a bit boring, wasn't it, Jen?" I sighed.

"Yeah, but only because our sub came in halfway through the lesson." Jennie replied, searching through her bag.

Out of nowhere, a pillow came flying at my face and hit me hard. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dominique laughing her head off in the corner, I whispered something to Lucy, who had seen the whole incident, next thing I knew Dominique was being yelled at in front of her laughing friends.

"Dominique Fleur Weasley! What on earth caused you to throw a pillow right into the face of your dear cousin, who has been here LESS THAN TWO DAYS! Keep this up and I'll write to your worst nightmare." Lucy was practically screaming, and Mandy looked like she was trying to keep herself from falling off her chair.

"You wouldn't." Domi looked skeptical.

"Oh, yes, I would write to Nana Molly." I had to keep myself from laughing at Domi's face; it had gone red, then purple then back to red. I remember just last year, Domi had gotten a howler from Nana Molly because she had been snogging during class.

"Rose put you up to this, didn't she?" she asked.

"Yep.

Domi had just seen me giggling behind Jennie and yelled, "Oh, I'll get you for this Rose Marie Weasley, just you wait and see! " I knew then I was in for it.

Oh, the joys of having cousins.

* * *

><p><strong>I've finally written the second chapter. I was a bit stuck at first. Please <em>REVIEW<em>.**


End file.
